User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kyouko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs Iron Knuckle (Legend of Zelda)
Kyouko Sakura, the aggressive, spear-wielding anime magical girl with cynical outlook and an insatiable appetite. VS The Iron Knuckle, an magically animated suit of armor armed with a massive battle axe. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Kyouko Sakura Kyouko is a major character in the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark deconstruction of the "magical girl" genre (Akemi Homura appears in the same series). Kyouko was the daughter of a priest of an unspecified Christian denomination living in the town of Mitakigahara, Japan, who (unsurprisingly considering his location) had few followers and was not making enough money (from tithe or donations or however priests make living). At this point, Kyouko made a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known as Kyubey, granting Kyouko's wish to give her father more followers, in exchange for the Kyouko becoming a magical girl... but there was a catch... in order to survive, a magical girl must fight monsters called witches and cleanse her "soul gem" (its exactly what it sounds like) using the remains of the witch. After the initial increase in followers, however, Kyouko's father's church attendance crashed and he went into debt. Sometime after this point, Kyouko ran away from home, periodically fighting witches and stealing food to survive. At this point, she meets Madoka Kamame, Akemi Homura, and the other characters of the series. Kyouko has since become very cold, agressive, and cynical, caring little for the emotions or even the lives of others, though she eventually becomes close friends (and possibly more) with fellow magical girl Sayaka Miki. Kyouko's weapon is a spear, which she is extremely skilled at wielding, easily blocking attacks and making powerful thrusting and slashing attack. The spear can also split apart into a chain-whip. Iron Knuckle The Iron Knuckle is a sub-boss enemy that appears in the Legend of Zelda series, making a notable appearance (at least the one I best remember) as a sub boss at multiple points in the Spirit Temple. The Iron Knuckle appears to be a massive suit of armor about six to seven feet tall, armed with a large, long-handled battle axe. The Iron Knuckle seems to be magically animated, as when it is destroyed, there is (usually) no one inside. In spite of its large size, the Iron Knuckle will be destroyed if it sustains enough damage, even from a small weapon, such as young Link's Kokiri Sword. The Iron Knuckle can sustain large amounts of damage and can dish out severe damage with its large axe, which is capable of cutting through stone columns. The Iron Knuckle, however, is not without its weaknesses, namely its extremely slow movement speed, making its easy to avoid its attacks, as well as the fact that its axe is prone to get stuck in the floor if it makes a downward strike, making the Iron Knuckle vulnerable to attack while it dislodges its weapon. =Weapons= Modular Spear (Kyouko) Kyouko's spear is extendable ranging from about six to twelve feet long, with a large, triangular point that can be used for both thrusting and slashing attacks and a blunt weight on the other end of the spear. The weapon's handle is capable of being broken down into multiple pieces connected and being swung around like a whip, giving it a range of perhaps up to twenty feet. Axe (Iron Knuckle) The Iron Knuckle's axe is a large, double-bit axe about six feet in length. The Axe is capable of causing severe damage to anything it contacts, even cutting down stone columns. The main weakness of the axe, however is that fact that it is prone to get stuck in the ground with vertical strikes. =X-Factors= =Videos= thumb|300px|right|Kyouko shows off her spear techniques and cynical attitude in a fight with fellow Puella Magi, Sayaka Miki. thumb|300px|right|Iron Knuckle fight in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time =Battle= Kyouko Sakura walked through the door of the mysterious "witch's barrier", which unbeknownst to her, was identical to the Spirit Temple of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The room had a row of columns leading up to a throne in the center, on which stood a suit armor, apparently empty. Kyouko walked up to the suit of armor. Suddenly, the suit of armor rose to its feet and swung a massive battle axe with a four-foot handle. Kyouko ducked just in time to avoid being sliced in half, and pointed the shaft end of her spear into the ground, extending it and using it to jump backwards a across the room, like a backwards pole vault. As Kyouko jumped, the Iron Knuckle took a swing, shattering a stone column with its massive axe. The Iron Knuckle turned to face Kyouko and slowly advanced across the room, axe at the ready. "Ha", Kyouko said as she forcefully bit off the top of a stick of Pocky candy as though demonstrating the improper method of pulling the pin of a grenade, "Bring it on!" Kyouko extended her spear and slashed sideways with the large triangular head, only for the Iron Knuckle to block her attack. Kyouko countered with a thrust to the "torso" of the Iron Knuckle. The axe-wielding animated statue raised its weapon, and made a downward slash. Kyouko sidestepped the attack, and the axe got stuck in the floor. Taking advantage of this, Kyouko ran around the back of the Iron Knuckle and thrust her spear into its back, creating a hole in the back. The Iron Knuckle swung its axe wildly, with Kyouko only narrowly avoiding the blow. The attack sliced two columns in half. Kyouko towards the other end of the room. The Iron Knuckle ran after her, faster than before, but still rather slow. "Your pretty tough", Kyouko said, "But is that the fastest you can go? Come on, I'm right here!" Kyouko's spear turned into a chain whip and swung it at the Iron Knuckle, the chain wrapping around its feet and tripping it up. Kyouko the turned her weapon back into a spear and extending it, pole vaulting across the room and pushing off the opposite wall with her feet, diving downwards with spear in hand, straight at the Iron Knuckle. The spear drove through the back of the Iron Knuckle and came out the other end. The magically animated suit of armor disintegrated. Shortly afterwards, the chamber similar to the Spirit Temple changed into a room in an abandoned warehouse in Mitakigahara. Kyouko took the "grief seed", the remnants of the monster that masqueraded as an Iron Knuckle, and placed it next to her "soul gem", cleansing the darkness from her gem, she got out a stick of Pocky and place it in her mouth. WINNER: Kyouko Sakura Category:Blog posts